The document EP 0 905 797 A2 discloses radiation-emitting semiconductor chips comprising semiconductor layer sequences that are grown epitaxially on a growth substrate. Since the growth substrate generally absorbs part of the electromagnetic radiation generated within the semiconductor layer sequence, the document EP 0 905 797 A2 proposes fixing the epitaxial semiconductor layer sequence to a separate carrier body with the aid of a separate connecting means and removing the growth substrate. In this case, for example metal but also semi-insulating silicon, which absorbs the radiation of the semiconductor chip, is proposed as material for the separate carrier body. Furthermore, for example an adhesive or a solder is proposed as connecting means.
If the separate carrier body is produced from a material that absorbs the radiations of the semiconductor chip, such as metal or silicon for example, then the efficiency of the semiconductor chip can be reduced on account of the absorption of the radiation.